You tell me
by AuntieTanaSnixx
Summary: This is a quick story of Quinn and Santana as international spies. Could be more than a one shot.


**After watching atomic blonde I wanted to write something and share it with the world so here goes. Let me know if you want me to write more or keep it one chapter**

 **Moscow 1985**

Quinn sits at the bar playing around with her glass of... well, melted ice as she stares blankly at the counter.

The blonde was supposed to keep a close eye on a Lithuanian spy who went by the name Mariya Ivanova. She posed as a 31 year old while in reality she was 24 years of age and her real name was Agne. The girl was about 5"7', brown hair, grey eyes, she had small dimples forming in her cheeks when she smiled. If she would be on the girl's side Quinn felt she could follow the girl anywhere in the world.

The blonde slid off her stool and walked over to the girl with a little extra sway on her hips. The brunette spotted the gorgeous blonde right away and if you looked close enough you could tell the brunette's heart skipped a beat making the girls breath hitch.

"Hey" said Quinn with a little smirk. She felt great about herself seeing that she had that type of effect on the girl.

"H-hi" stuttered the girl then cleared her throat "Hi." she said more confidently and outstretched her hand for a shake "Name's A... Mariya" she frowned for a split second cursing herself for almost blurting out her real name.

"Emily" Quinn introduced herself and shook the other girl's hand.

They spent a good couple of hours chatting and laughing and drinking. Seemed like the two hit it off quite well. Until she entered the room.

Dressed in black leather jacket, leather pants and a white tank top came in a Latina with fiery eyes. You could literally see fire, heat and life in her eyes from a mile away.

Quinn shamelessly stared at the girl and when their eyes met the blonde winked at her. Suddenly David Bowie's let's dance comes up and as the Latina is approaching the pair she grabs Quinn's hand and pulls her to the busy dance floor. The Lithuanian spy sits there wide eyed and shakes her head as she tries to process what's going on.

The stranger leaves no space between them while dancing and the way she dances is the complete opposite of appropriate dancing.

The stranger looks over Quinn's shoulder to the girl which they left at the bar and as soon as their eyes meet the girl makes a move towards them but the stranger is two steps ahead and pulls the blonde after her through the busy crowd towards the back exit.

Mariya sees the pair head for the exit and almost runs after them. As soon as shes outside the door slams shut behind her making her jump. The girl tries to open the door but it's locked. She curses under her breath and walks off.

The stranger is holding her finger against Quinn's lips for a couple of seconds till she hears the door slam then looks up at the blonde and smirks.

"I figured you needed a way out. Your welcome." she says loud enough for Quinn to hear and rushes off back into the crowd.

"Wait!" Quinn shouts trying to chase the girl but shes long gone.

Half an hour passes of Quinn scanning the crowd over and over again but she can not spot the latina. She's ready to get up and leave but the music dies down and someone steps up onto the stage to announce that the performance hour is now open. Who knew Russia was into drunken karaoke too.

The blonde decides that she will definitely save herself a headache and leave now as The Police's "Every breath you take" starts playing.

 **"Every breath you take**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every bond you break**

 **Every step you take**

 **I'll be watching you"**

Quinn instantly heads towards the front of the stage and looks up at the Latina she was looking for for the past 40 minutes.

The brunette smiles at the woman in front of her and winks then blows her a kiss as she walks around the stage singing.

The blonde patiently waits for the song to end until she practically pulls the stranger from the stage and takes her to a more secluded area in the back of the club.

Quinn slams the stranger against the wall and kisses her as if her life was going to end any minute now and she was trying to make the most of it.

The stranger moves her hands down Quinn's sides as she's kissing back but then she feels something foreign on the front of Quinn's trousers.

She pulls the gun out of Quinn's trousers and pushes her against the wall as she loads the gun and points it at Quinn's forehead.

"Quinn Fabray how unprofessional of you to be carrying a gun in such an obvious spot" The stranger husks and giggles.

Quinn seems unphazed and laughs quietly tilting her head back against the wall and bites her lip to stop herself from smiling.

"Am I actually in the Santana Lopez's presence? The one and only?" Quinn crosses her arms still smiling

Santana seems a bit thrown back but keeps the gun pointed against Quinn's forehead "So you know about me?" the Latina mumbles.

Quinn nods slowly while raising her hand up to her gun "Well. I know of you." she shrugs and casually takes the gun from Santana who seems to give it back to the owner with no resistance.

"I had to get your attention you know? You were getting too close to your target." Santana steps back crossing her arms.

"Darling, I now what I was doing I've been doing this for years. A quickie and she tells me all of her secrets. She's still new. She made a handful of mistakes as soon as she walked in." Quinn said looking up at the ceiling.

"Can't say you're as professional as they say you are either." Santana replies nodding towards Quinn's gun.

The blonde laughs and puts the front of the gun in her mouth then pulls the trigger so fast that Santana has no time to close her eyes and turn away.

Quinn makes a face and puts the gun back where it was before pulling santana closer "Don't worry babe it's just vodka" She whispers against Santana's lips and the girl can actually smell the alcohol on her breath now.

"Smart." she mumbles before leaning in to kiss the blonde once again.

 **Berlin 1989**

Santana finds herself outside of a club just about finishing up her cigarette. She scans the crowd going in, out or just past the club and her eyes keep stopping at every short haired blonde that she spots. After she had met Quinn four years ago and had her for the whole year for herself she never felt more alive. They had exposed the spies. They were done with their missions and simply parted ways... Well that would be an understatement. You could call it being physically ripped from your loved one and never seeing them again. They had it all planned. Their perfect escape. It only lasted for a couple of months until one night they were chased by a mob and thrown into two different vans heading two complete different directions. Today marks another aniversary she got her heart broken into tiniest pieces.

Now the Latina is spending her second month in Berlin with a pretty much similar mission. That's what she was great for. Exposing people.

She puts out her cigarette and watches a tall blonde dressed in black heading into the club so the Latina follows suit. The blonde sits on a stool at the bar and the Latina is about to approach her until she sees another brunette lean in rather close. Moments later the two share a kiss.

Santana sighs and watches the two walk past her before taking the blonde's seat.

The bartender hands Santana what looks like rum and before she has time to protest she feels the familiar scent as she sees a familiar figure standing next to her. Her heart comes alive. It races.

"I figured you'd want a drink as you look a little sad and lost here by yourself. Thought I'd step in and save the day." She hears a voice of the figure next to her say. You can hear a little smirk

Santana slowly turns to the woman next to her and her breath hitches. She opens her mouth to say something but the blonde shushes her and takes her by the hand leading her towards the exit.

The cab ride to god knows where is quiet. The pair keep stealing glances and looking away as soon as their eyes meet. Is this going to be awkward? Are they going to talk about what happened? She has more questions than answers.

Soon they stop and get out of the car. Santana has been here once or twice. They head into one of the apartment complexes and head up the stairs. Fifth floor. Down the corridor on the left. Third door. The Latina makes a mental note as Quinn fishes out the key from her coat pocket and unlocks the door.

Santana follows the blonde in and as soon as the door is closed shes pushed against the wall and met with the softest and warmest lips she has ever had a chance to kiss.

She decides that she's in control from now on so she pushes Quinn against the wall across from then and starts practically ripping the woman's clothes off of her as they never break the kiss.

The blonde doesn't seem to want to give all the control to Santana yet so they keep pushing and pulling at each other until they end up on Quinn's couch with Santana on top.

Couple of hours later they find each other breathing heavily on the floor on each other's clothes underneath them.

Santana wipes off some sweat off her forehead and looks over at the blonde next to her. Her perfect pale skin covered in many hickies. She laughs breathlessly and looks up at the ceiling feeling like a horny 17 year old.

Quinn looks over at Santana with a confused smile then giggles too spotting all the hickies on the woman's body. Quinn rolls onto her side and props herself up on her elbow just admiring what's in front of her while she can. She knows they've got a lot to talk about. But for now she runs her fingers up and down Santana's shoulder and neck slowly while the brunette closes her eyes enjoying her soft touch and the moment they're sharing right here right now.

 **Right that's all, folks. Let me know if you want more of this**


End file.
